


A Kiss Goodnight

by Fumm95



Series: Morning Glory (Jace Malcom & Satele Shan) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seriously just the fluffiest thing., These two are ridiculous., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "Can I kiss you?"
> 
> Takes place... probably post-Ziost, pre-KotFE.

It’s already getting late, and Jace is fairly certain that they’re both just stalling at this point, but even so, neither of them wants to be the first one to comment on the time. Not when they’ve been so pleasantly situated, talking with a familiarity, an openness, that they haven’t been able to have in years.

They’ve already exhausted the usual small talk - the state of the Republic, the predictions for the future, Saresh’s obstinacy - by the time Satele gets up and he instinctively follows suit. The check has long since been paid for, and he follows her into the cool night air in silence, ignoring his own sinking disappointment.

Coruscant seems different tonight. Maybe it’s that most of his nights are usually spent late in his office and all he can think about when leaving is getting back to his apartment for some sleep. Or maybe, more likely, it’s the break from work and the wine and _her_ , walking beside him, her warmth and her smiles and her aura.

“It’s a beautiful night.” Her voice is soft as she looks up, pale eyes glowing as she watches the stars, smiles at the full moon above them, and he cannot help but remember a night, what feels like a lifetime ago, on Alderaan. They are both older now, with wrinkles and lines and added stress and worries, but the look of wonder and joy on her face hasn’t changed and he can still see the woman she was then.

The woman he had fallen for.

In the silence, she wanders across the mostly abandoned street, away from the spaceport and towards the gardens that line the path to the Senate building, and, as he follows, he cannot speak for how breathtaking she looks, surrounded by flowers and moonlight.

“Jace?” Blue eyes, impossibly gentle, meet his gaze as a warm hand slips into his. “I enjoyed this. Tonight, I mean.”

He wonders whether she can hear his pulse racing. “Me too.”

Her smile is bright enough to put all of the stars to shame and it is all he can do to bask in its beauty, in the feel of her hand in his. “I missed you.” The words are soft enough that he has to strain to hear them, but they shoot through his veins, vibrant and ecstatic, and he has _never_ ached to hold her so much before.

“Satele…” She looks at him as he swallows hard. Now that he has her full attention, a thousand different statements vie for his attention. “ _I have never stopped caring for you_ ” and “ _Why did you leave?_ ” and “ _Do you still feel the same?_ ” and “ _I hope we can try again_ ” and he can only take a deep breath, pushing away his tangled thoughts.

“Satele,” he murmurs again, her name a prayer on his lips, and somehow, she is in his arms and her gaze so full of warmth and sweetness and affection and he is enveloped by the sweetness of moonflowers and his hands are shaking. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” she breathes, and then her lips brush against his, soft and tender and hesitant and everything he has ever wanted.

And if this is a dream, then he never wants to wake up.


End file.
